DA The Next Generation: Bios
by Thunderboom
Summary: Digimon Advanced: "Biographies of the Next Generation". A leap 28 years in the future 2036 AD to see how the Digidestined are doing. Or how their children are doing, to be more accurate. Enjoy! I'll be preiodically updating this for every TNG story.


**DIGIMON ****ADVANCED**

**AN INTRODUCTION TO THE NEXT  
GENERATION OF DIGIDESTINED**

(As of Story 1)

By Thunderboom

Lucille Lee, Age 17

The oldest of the new Digidestined, Lucille, named after her godmother, Lucilla, has the most impressive resume of them. She is the Concertmaster of an orchestra, a semi-famous violin player, and also shows signs of all known psychic abilities. She's also a tad crazy. And she wears a cape. But nontheless, Amity is proud of her daughter.

Kathryn Lee, Age 15

Kathryn is the team's signature Gogglehead, and she wears a pair of goggles pretty much everywhere except formal events. She also wears combat boots. Even at formal events. Yep, she and her older sister, Lucille, wear very odd accessories. As Alistair is their father, and Aurelia is their aunt, Kathryn and Lucille often use Chinese words and phrases in their statements, but they don't speak fluent Chinese.

Sol Clark, Age 13

Sol is Jonathan and Melissa Clark's only son, and the Digidestined with the most common sense. He also is obsessed with psychic abilities, and, along with his twin, Terra, follows Lucille everywhere, taking notes. Sol and Terra have amassed huge stores (actually only 5 Terabytes) of information on everything psychic, and they study it day in and day out. Their dreams are to become a Parapsychologist (Sol) and a Supernaturalist (Terra). Sol and Terra also like their school uniforms (which look like Pokémon Ranger outfits for some reason) so much, that they wear them all time.

Terra Clark, Age 13

Terra is as obsessed with psychic abilities as her brother, Sol. However, what sparked this fascination of theirs has eluded many a curious bystander, and continues to be a mystery as of this writing. Aurelia's personal theory is that they like "Firefly", which has River Tam in it, who is also psychic. They both do love "Firefly" for that reason, but they were obsessed with everything psychic long before they had ever seen an episode of Firefly.

Luna Clark, Age 6

Luna is the identical twin of Astra, and uses the most relaxed and informal dialect of any of the Digidestined. She affectionately (I think) refers to the old Digidestined, including her parents, as the "First Digidestined", despite the fact that her grandparents were Digidestined long before her parents.

Astra Clark, Age 6

Astra is the identical twin of Luna, and, unlike Luna, uses the most strict and formal dialect of the new Digidestined. She properly refers to the old Digidestined as the "Previous Digidestined", which is far more accurate than what Luna calls them.

Avis Jones, Age 14

Avis is the oldest of Denise's two children, who are also Sol, Terra, Luna, and Astra's cousins. Avis likes emphasising on things to make a point, though she usually does so a bit too much. She also likes speaking in varying dialects and accents, which greatly annoys Sol. She also does a lot of thinking, and a lot of helping her mother in the store her parents run.

Xavier Jones, Age 12

Xavier, like his sister, seems to do a lot of thinking, during which, he'll twiddle a finger through his copper-colored hair, a trait his sister also shares, and that they both got from their mother. Xavier _also_ helps his parents run their store.

Simon DuBois, Age 15 (16, three days after Story 1)

Simon started a new DuBois tradition for his mother, Aurelia, when he was born on September 20, 2020, the eighteenth anniversary of when "Firefly" premiered. Although he doesn't mind his name, he finds it degrading or something that his mother named him after a fictional character.

Malcolm DuBois, Age 12

Malcolm believes himself to be the only normal person in his family. In fact, he's adopted Melissa's finally discarded motto, "I am the epitome of normality". Also, he and Terra like each other. A lot.

Zoe DuBois, Age 9

Zoe always has a fit about Lucille's cape and Kathryn's boots, but somehow they're friends. She also usually has a disdainful expression on her face, except when it's raining, in which case she puts on rain boots and a rain coat, grabs an umbrella, and stands in the middle of a rainstorm for hours on end (barring any tornadoes). This unusual attitude greatly puzzles Lucian, who's spent many a day just trying to figure out why his daughter acts this way.

River DuBois, Age 8

River is, surprisingly, not a super-genius-reaver-killing-psychic little girl who makes her brother Simon "look like an idiot child". She does, however, share her mother's affinity with "Firefly"

Albert Moore-Smith, Age 11

Of all the Digidestined with namesakes, Albert is the most like his. He always has a crazy look on his face, his hair's a mess, and he excels at Quantum Physics.

Isaac Moore-Smith, Age 8

Isaac is most comparable to Hermione Granger in the first two books of "Harry Potter". He is extremely smart, but only book-smart. He believes that if you have enough information, you can prepare yourself for any possible occurrence, and that reading about something is the same as experiencing it in real life. He spends all of his time in libraries, soaking up all the information he can, until he falls asleep. And when he wakes up, he goes straight back to reading.

Stephen Moore-Smith, Age 5

Stephen is the least genius-ish of Loretta's children, but is still incredibly smart. Unlike his genius brother Albert, and his bookish brother Isaac, Stephen is the most carefree and playful person in his family. Of course, this may come from the fact that he's only five year-old. He also bears a striking resemblance to Tobias when he was that age. But, then again, Tobias _is_ his uncle, so that's understandable.

James Tiberius Picard, Age 10

James T. Kirk, I mean Picard, is the oldest of Lucilla's two children, and the older brother of Jean-Luc Picard. Evidently, their parents, Lucilla and Wyvern, are both diehard "Star Trek" fans.

Jean-Luc Picard, Age 8

Jean-Luc Picard, born on February 29, is decidedly not the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D. Other than that, though, not much is known about him.


End file.
